


Are you james dean!!

by Forever_evil



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Flirting, I don’t know why I wrote this, Out of Character Betty, betty and jughead don’t know each other, soft Jughead, they meet at a thanksgiving party
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 15:26:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forever_evil/pseuds/Forever_evil
Summary: Betty and jughead meet at a VERONICA LODGE THANKSGIVING PARTY. Needless to say drinks and Veronica get involved to give us our favourite romance.Also, this is my first fic so please be kind. Definitely got inspired by all the amazing fic writers.





	Are you james dean!!

Jughead Jones is at a party!

And not just any party, but a **VERONICA LODGE HOSTED THANKSGIVING PARTY.** (Uhhh)

 

At this particular moment , he realizes 2 things:-

  * First, the length to which he will go for his red head best friend apparently has no limit.
  * Second, the length to which his red head best friend will go for a certain brunette, also doesn’t have a limit.



He finishes the mental list and contemplates the socially acceptable time limit after which he could make an excuse and leave, when he catches sight of the buffet and open bar. _Might as well exploit the buffet while Archie exploits me,_ jughead thinks.

 

He had just grabbed a plate of fried wontons and had reached the bar to order a beer when he sees her.

 

A vision in burgundy cropped sweater , black short skirt with tights and heels. She had her blond hair down and was heading his way. “ _She is heading towards the bar, you moron”,_ jughead chided himself.

 

The girl **coincidentally** stops in front of him and only then does he realize how green her eyes are.

 “Do you happen to know a person who openly admits to be a loner weirdo? Or wears a strange hat to hide his receding  hairline?”

 

For the first 5 seconds, he is shocked to silence. The pretty girl was talking to him , calling him a loner weirdo and accusing him of a non existent receding hairline.( sure she wasn’t directly accusing him but she was accusing him!)

At this point, being shocked was complaining valid.

 

To make matters worse, out of ALL the things he could have said, he said “I DO NOT HAVE A RECEDING HAIRLINE!!”

The expression on her face changes from neutral to amused.

 

 “So you are the infamous Jughead Jones , the person ronnie wants me to mesh genitals with.”

At that moment Jughead starts to believe that there is a supreme power ruling the world. Because if it weren’t for him, he would have been drinking the beer and would have DEFINITELY ended up spitting it on the pretty girl’s face. And he definitely didn’t want to do that. 

 

After catching his voice he says “ I’m sorry, what?”

 “Oh! Nothing. Just that I was given a very detailed description about you by a certain lodge and she felt that you would just look great...” She was smirking and hesitating (at the same time if it’s even possible) to say the next words.

 

 “Where would I look great?”

 “You sure wanna hear where?”

 “Yeah, I’m not one to leave a dialogue incomplete”

 “Okayyyy. But just keep in mind that these are Veronica’s words.

 Soo according to Veronica you would look great between my thighs.”

He is so fucking thankful for the dull lighting in the room because he isn’t sure whether he would like her to know that she made him blush.

 

He looked up and saw her smiling. He thought that if she , an insanely beautiful girl was not ashamed and running for the hills at the thought of him between her thighs, then maybe he could take a chance. 

 

 “Not to question your judgement or anything, but after receiving the GLOWING description about me, you still came to find the weirdo?”

 

 “Who says that was the description given to me about you. That was the description that ronnie wanted me to give to you.” She said with a smirk.

 

 “Classic Veronica lodge. Never leaving a chance to torment me. Even from as pretty a girl as you.”

 The girl blushed scarlet. _She looks even more pretty when she blushes_. Suddenly realising that he can’t keep on calling her the girl or pretty girl, he asks,

 

 “You know my name so it’s only fair I know yours as well”, said jughead.

The girl smirked and said “You might have to earn it. Spend some time with me and if by the end of the night you are able to sway me by your charm, maybe then I’ll tell you my name.”

 

 His own smirk started to grow and he said something completely out of character for him, “I’ll just get your name by the end of the night?”

 

 “Well, If you play your cards right, we can test whether ronnie was right or not about you looking great at a certain place.” She said with a wink.

 

 “Well count me in. In the meantime you could atleast decide on a fake name because I think ‘the pretty girl’ is very long a name to call someone.” Jughead flirted back.

 

 She blushed and thought for a few seconds “ I think I would like to be called Zoe.”

 “A girl after my own heart”, he said at the tarantino reference.

She suddenly took a step closer to him. She was so close that he could easily count all her eyelashes. _Gosh, she is pretty._ With a seductress smile, she said

 “Well Jughead Jones, tell me all about yourself.”

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soon!!!  
> Pls leave your comments and Ignore the editing mistakes (it’s my first fic)  
> Hope you enjoyed it


End file.
